One Flight Down
by the female apophis
Summary: Janet runs. One man tries to find her. Will he reach her in time? Plz R&R.
1. part 1

One Flight Down

By: the female apophis

A/N: Ha, I can write one that isn't Sam/Jack! WHAT NOW?! Okay, I was listening to this song, and the idea suddenly came to me. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R this, cause that's pretty much what I'm living off of right now.

Archive: Sure, just make sure you ask me first

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Pairings: I hope you can figure that one out on your own.

Rating: uh...it should be listed on the page in which you linked to this...so...yeah.

Songs: One may happen to appear...if you see one, then...you see one. It may be here, and then again it may not.

Spoilers: Please, please, let me know if you see one.

Summary: Janet takes off and it's up to one man to find her. Will he reach her in time?

Other stuff: Yeah, you may see some other stuff that isn't Stargate SG-1 related, but don't worry. It was put into the story for a purpose.

********************

Janet boarded flight 67 from Denver to Chicago at 3:30 in the morning. She was running from some problems that she just couldn't handle right now. Cassie had just left for college so she didn't have to worry about her. She just hoped that no one tried to follow her. She needed sometime to herself.

Five hours later, the plane touched down and Janet made her way to the exit terminal. After stepping off, she made her way to the luggage carousal and claimed her bag. She only had two: her carry-on and the one she had just picked up.

After making her way outside she hailed a taxi and gave them directions to the nearest hotel. The driver nodded and took off.

Soon enough, Janet was dropped off in front of the hotel and had paid the driver. She was soon making her way inside.

The woman at the front counter gave her the room number that she would be staying in and ordered a bellhop to come help her with her stuff and take her there.

After tipping the bellhop she unlocked the door and plopped her stuff down. She soon found the remote for the TV and flipped on the news.

After catching up on the newest stuff she called room service and ordered up dinner. About twenty minutes later it had arrived.

Soon after finishing her meal, she took her shower and soon afterwards was fast asleep

~fin~ (for the time being at least)

Okay, if you review this, I'll put up part two within the next couple of days. Deal? Good. 


	2. part 2

One Flight Down: part 2

By: the female apophis

See part one for all the important info.

********************

Daniel was beginning to grow frantic. Janet had been missing for almost a week now and still no one had heard from her.

He had checked everywhere and with everyone.

The next day at four o'clock in the morning, he got a phone call. Still groggy from sleep he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Sir, we have some good news. We've found your friend Dr. Fraiser. She was seen boarding a plane bound for Chicago eight days ago. She was then seen checking into the Hilton in downtown Chicago. She's staying in room 508."

"Oh, thank god."

"Sir, is there anything else I can do for you this morning?"

"No, thank you. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Goodnight sir."

"Good-bye."

With that he hung up and immediately dialed Sam's number.

After a few rings it picked up. But the voice on the other end wasn't Sam's.

"Hello?"

"Um, Jack. What are you doing at Sam's?"

"I, uh, crashed on her couch last night. What do you want Spacemonkey?"

"I just heard from the airlines. Apparently Janet is in Chicago. Could you tell Sam for me? I'm going after her."

"Will do. Goodnight Daniel."

"Night Jack. Have fun."

He heard a click and a smile broke out on his face. He just hoped they were careful.

Janet awoke that morning to pounding on her door. She tied on her bathrobe and tiptoed to it.

"Who is it?"

"Janet, it's, um, me. Can you let me in?"

"Daniel?"

The door was jerked open with such force that it almost knocked her over. Daniel's hand jerked out to help her regain her balance and she found she couldn't breathe.

She was enjoying the feel of his hand on her arm and she suddenly wanted to just collapse to the floor and cry.

"Come in."

He nodded and after she closed the door behind him, he scooped her up and held on to her tight. Janet sobbed until she could cry no longer.

She was afraid of losing him so much that when he laid her back down on the bed to tuck her in she seized his hand and wouldn't let it go. He smiled warmly down on her before crawling in and spooning himself up against her.

Janet felt safe in his arms and was soon asleep. Daniel joined her swiftly afterward.

When the dawn greeted the two the next morning they smiled and Daniel helped her pack up her bags. They were soon on their way to the airport and back to Colorado.

On the way there, Janet listened to a CD and when one song in particular came in, she paid close attention to the words.

__

One flight down

There's a song on low

And your mind just picked up on the sound

Now you know you're wrong

Because it drifts like smoke

And it's been there playing all along

Now you know

Now you know

The reeds and brass have been weaving

Leading into a single note

In this place

Where your arms unfold

Here at last you see your ancient face

Now you know

Now you know

The cadence rolls in broken

Plays it over and then goes

One flight down

There's a song on low

And it's been there playing all along

Now you know

Now you know

Janet smiled when she realized how the words fit in to her flight from Cheyenne. And then she realized the reason she had left.

She looked over at Daniel, and once he turned to face her, leaned over and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. He did the same and the two were soon smiling and joking to one anther.

Janet found what she had left to find. And she had never needed to leave in the first place.

~fin~

Okay, it's done peeps. Let me know what you think of this. Please, with extra sugar on top?

"Are there keys to a plane? Maybe that's what those delays are. They tell you it's mechanical because they don't want to come on the P.A. system, 'Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to be on the ground for a while. I, uh, I left the keys to the plane in my apartment. They're in this big ashtray by the front door. I'm sorry, I'll just run back and get them.'"-Jerry Seinfeld


End file.
